bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bungie Wiki
Have a suggestion for a new article? Please post your article requests on our Suggestions page! Bungiepedia is a fan-created and -administered Wiki devoted to providing a vast amount of information about Bungie Studios. The Bungiepedia Wiki is dedicated to providing information about Bungie Inc., its employees, Bungie.net, and Bungie's fan base. But please keep in mind that that this is a Bungie-related Wikia, not a game-related Wikia. Therefore, although brief information (as well as links to more comprehensive sites) can be found here about Bungie's popular video games such as Destiny, the Halo Trilogy, the Myth series and the Marathon Trilogy, this Wikia is devoted to Bungie Inc. rather than its games. For more information on Destiny, Halo, Marathon, or other related Bungie games, please visit our affiliated Wikias located on the sidebar under "Partners and Fansites." Please contribute your Bungie knowledge to Bungiepedia! Feel free to: * Create new articles about Bungie topics * Post an informative, objective article about your fansites, partner sites, and Bungie.net groups here * Create articles about notable Community members But please note: the rules against spam, vandalism, and insults are strictly enforced. One-liner articles will be deleted as will all spam content. The "one-liner article" rule is especially applicable to pages about community members. If you'd like to edit your User Page to be one line, feel free to do so, but do not create a new page for yourself or anybody else unless it is comprehensive. Search Bungiepedia type=search Write a new article! :To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below (please search for similar articles before creating a new one). Thanks for your contribution! ;Helping Out :If you have some free time on your hands and would like to volunteer on Bungiepedia but don't quite know where to start, then please visit the CleanUp category to edit pages that need to be laid out correctly, updated or simply checked over. ;Halo information :Be aware that this is not a game wiki. Wikipedia and Wikis regarding Halo may be found at Wikipedia, Halopedia, Halowiki and WikiHalo (French). Information regarding Destiny, may be found at Destinypedia. ;Disclaimer :Bungiepedia is not an official Bungie, Inc. website nor is Bungiepedia affiliated with Bungie, Inc. Bungiepedia and its content are maintained and administered independently by volunteer, uncompensated fans with no affiliation to Bungie, Inc., Activision, Inc., Sony, Inc., or Microsoft Corporation. Any content placed on this Bungiepedia Wiki by any Bungie, Activision, Sony, or Microsoft employee reflects the views of that individual alone and not the views of Bungie, Inc., Activision, Inc., Sony, Inc., or Microsoft Corporation. ;Related Sites: * Destinypedia - the Wiki for Bungie's "Destiny" * Halo Nation Wiki * Halopedia * WikiHalo (French) * Halo on Wikipedia * Bungie on Wikipedia Bungie Inc. *'Bungie Inc.' *'History of Bungie' *'Bellevue Offices' *' Employees and Staff' *'Current Projects' **'Destiny' *'Recent Projects' **'Bungie Aerospace' **'Crimson' **'Halo: Reach' *'Partners and Fansites' *' All Bungie Studios Articles' Bungie Lore *'Acronyms' *'Words and Phrases' *'Seven' *'Disembodied Soul' *' Ling Ling' *'Mister Chief' *'Halo Babies' *'Pimps At Sea' *'Soffish' *'Rampancy and Artificial Intelligence' *' All Bungie Lore Articles' Bungie Community *'Bungie.net' **'Community Team' **'Online Team' **'Moderators' ***' Master Forum Ninjas' ***' Forum Ninjas' **' Forum Mentors' **' Mail Sacks' **' Ride Alongs' **'Groups' ***'Welcoming Committee' ***' Groups Generally' ***' Featured Groups' ***' Group Themes' * Community Regulars *'Bungie.org' *' All Bungie Community Articles' TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__